Be on my side
by Anne de Jarjayes
Summary: Diese kleine OS schließt an die Folge 30 You're the Light, I'm the Shadow oder dt. Ein Heiratsantrag an und beinhaltet ein fiktives gespräch zwischen Emilie de Jarjayes und Reynier de Jarjayes. Entstanden ist die im März 2009.


**Be on my Side **

**Vorwort:** Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern R. Ikeda bzw. beruhen auf Historischen Persönlichkeiten und gehören damit sich selbst XD  
Die Idee ist meiner Fantasie entsprungen, nur der Rahmen ist an den Anime angelehnt.  
Rechtschreib und Grammatikfehler sind gewollt . ^^"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Im Hause de Jarjayes herrsche hektisches Treiben, Sophie lief nervös von der Küche und wieder zurück in die Zimmer des ersten Stockwerkes.  
Vor ca. 1 Stunde war die Kutsche des Generals Bouillé am Anwesen angekommen.  
Der General kam nervös und bleich ins Haus gelaufen und rief nach Andre´ und Sophie.  
Als die beiden in der Eingangshalle erschienen, bat General Bouillé Andre um Hilfe und erklärte Sophie nur kurz, das es einen Unfall auf dem Weg von Versailles nach dem Anwesen der Jarjayes gegeben hatte.  
Ein unbekannter Mann erschien plötzlich neben der Kutsche und feuerte mit der Pistole in die Kutsche und traf den General de Jarjayes dabei an der Schulter.  
Sophie erblasste und schickte Andre´ mit barschen Ton sofort hinaus um den General auf sein Zimmer zu bringen.  
Währenddessen holte sie Wasser und Verbandsmaterial und brachte es in das Zimmer des Generals.  
Als Andre den General ins Zimmer gebracht hatte, ritt er sofort zum Arzt, um ihn zu informieren.  
Währenddessen versorgte Sophie die Wunde, zwar hatte der General viel Blut verloren aber er war bei Bewusstsein, was Sophie beruhigte.  
Als sie mit dem Verband fertig war, fragte der General sie, wo seine Gemahlin war.  
Sie hatte heute keinen Dienst bei der Königin und sollte demzufolge eigentlich daheim sein, jedoch war sie bis jetzt nicht erschienen, was Reynier wunderte.  
Emilie war meist die erste der Familie, die ihm Daheim begrüßte.  
„Madame ist heute früh nach Paris gefahren, wieso weiß ich leider nicht, sie hat nichts gesagt" gab Sophie ihm zur Auskunft.  
„Auch nicht wann sie wiederkommt?"  
„Nein, das hat sie mir leider auch nicht gesagt, Monsieur" sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, während sie die restlichen Sachen wegräumte.  
„Das ist ja sonst nicht ihre Art einfach so zu verschwinden, ohne etwas zu sagen" er sah nicht verärgert aus, wie es Sophie erwartet hätte, sondern eher enttäuscht und auch etwas traurig.  
Sophie sah ihn an, sicher hatte er erwartet, dass sie daheim wäre und jetzt bei ihm, so wie es immer war.  
Reynier de Jarjayes lehnte sich zurück und sah an die Decke, seine Gedanken schienen Abzuschweifen, Sophie zog es vor den General allein zu lassen, damit er sich ausruhen konnte.  
„Ich werde euch sofort informieren, sobald Madame wieder im Hause ist" sagte sie, machte einen kleinen Knicks und verließ das Zimmer.  
Reynier hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach und beachtete Sophie nicht weiter, als sie das Zimmer verließ.  
Er fragte sich, was mit Emilie los war, sie war in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig, verändert.  
Sie war in letzter Zeit immer wieder so nervös, unruhig und manchmal auch geistig abwesend, ob es mit der Veränderten Situation in Frankreich zu tun hatte?  
Aber dies musste doch Emilie nicht beunruhigen, er würde sie immer und vor jedem beschützen, das hatte sich Reynier schon vor langer Zeit geschworen.  
Er grübelte darüber nach, was sollte ihr denn passieren? Entweder war sie hier auf dem Anwesen oder in Versailles, wo alles geschützt war, wo das einfache Volk nicht hinkam.  
Sie war doch früher nie so, da hatte sie sich kaum um etwas Sorgen gemacht, außer um die Kinder und um ihn.  
Sie hatte immer die Gabe gehabt, an allem noch die positive Seite zu sehen, auch dann wenn er schon schwarz sah.  
Sie waren eben in einigen Dingen unterschiedlich veranlagt, wo der eine weiß sagte, sagte der andere schwarz, auch wenn Emilie sich mit den Jahren seinen Willen untergeordnet hatte, wusste er genau das sie nicht immer derselben war.  
Am Anfang ihrer Ehe hatte sie ihm noch ziemlich oft die Stirn geboten und ihre Meinung vertreten aber er war dominanter und sein Charakter ließ keine Widerworte zu und so verstummte sie mit der Zeit.  
Im nach hinein tat es ihm Leid, ihre Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit, mit der sie die Dinge sah, war ein Charakterzug, der ihm früher so an ihr gefallen hatte, sie war nicht so eine Frau die Intrigen schmiedete und anderen schlechtes wünschte, sie war das ganze Gegenteil.  
Das war auch ein Grund, weshalb sie sich nie an das Hofleben gewöhnte, sie verabscheute die falschen Freunde, mit denen sich die Königin umgab, die Oberflächlichkeit und Ignoranz der Höfliche missbilligte sie, eine Eigenschaft die Reynier zur genüge auch von Oscar kannte.  
Nur zeigte Oscar ihre Abneigung ganz offen vor jedermann, ohne Rücksicht auf die Folgen.  
Zwar erzählte Emilie ihm von den Intrigen rund um die Königin aber etwas dagegen tun konnte sie auch nicht, die Königin lehnte ja jede Einmischung in ihr Privatleben ab und einer Hofdame stand es zudem nicht zu über den Freundeskreis ihrer Majestät zu urteilen.  
Zudem war auch Emilie um den guten Ruf der Familie bemüht, wenn auch nicht in dem Ausmaß wie Reynier, ihm war die Familienehre geradezu heilig.  
So hielt sie sich lieber dezent im Hintergrund und übte sich in der Rolle des stillen Beobachters.  
Reynier konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, das seine Frau schon längst resigniert hatte, ihm fiel es erst jetzt auf das sie mit den Jahren immer mehr den Willen anderer gefolgt war, vor allem seinem Willen.  
Leicht seufzte er, wieso fiel ihm das erst jetzt auf? Er liebte sie doch noch genauso wie am ersten Tag, er wollte ihr nie wehtun. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er genau dies viel zu oft mit seiner schroffen Art getan.  
Aber sie beklagte sich nie sondern erduldete es leise.  
Ob sie ihn eigentlich noch so liebte?  
Reynier erschrak vor sich selber, als diese Frage ihm durch den Kopf ging.  
Natürlich liebte sie ihn noch, sonst hätte sie ihn doch... nein, er wollte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter verfolgen, es war zu absurd für ihn.  
Er wusste, dass er der einzige Mann in ihrem Herzen und Leben war, sie hatte es ihm ja oft genug geschworen.  
Es klopfte an der Tür, Reynier erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und rief: „Herein"  
Kurz darauf trat Sophie wieder ins Zimmer und meldete den Arzt.  
„Ist gut Sophie, lass ihn hereinkommen", gab er ihr die Anweisung.  
Wortlos verschwand Sophie wieder und kehrte nach einigen Augenblicken mit dem Arzt zurück.  
Als Sophie wieder in Richtung Küche gehen wollte, erblickte sie Madame de Jarjayes, die soeben zurückgekehrt war.  
„Gott sei Dank, das ihr endlich wieder da seit, Madame", kam es erleichtert von Sophie.  
Ja aber Sophie, was ist den passiert? Es klingt ja als wäre, während meiner kurzen Abwesenheit die Welt zusammengebrochen", kam es von Emilie.  
„Oh, das nicht Madame aber etwas Furchtbares ist passiert, es geht um euren Mann, den General."  
„Sophie, bitte mach mir keine Angst und sag was passiert ist?"  
Aus Emilies Gesicht war jegliche Farbe gewichen und sie sah ängstlich zu Sophie, die nach Worten suchte.  
„Nun, als er auf dem Heimweg war, hat ein unbekannter Mann ihn angeschossen, einfach so ohne jeden Grund."  
„Ja aber das ist doch unmöglich, Sophie. Wie geht es ihm, bitte sag mir das es nicht schlimm ist."  
Tränen schwangen in ihrer Stimme und sie wollte sofort nur noch zu Reynier.  
„Nein, Madame. Er hat Glück im Unglück gehabt, die Kugel hat ihm nur an der Schulter verletzt. Der Arzt ist im Moment bei ihm."  
„Gott sei Dank, nicht auszudenken wenn es schlimmer gekommen wäre, weiß Oscar schon von dem Vorfall?", fragte sie Sophie erleichtert.  
„André ist gleich, nachdem er den Arzt geholt hat, zu ihr geritten."  
„Dann ist ja gut, ich werde mich nur schnell frisch machen, Sophie. Bitte sag mir sofort Bescheid, sobald der Arzt weg ist", gab sie Sophie Anweisung.  
„Ja wohl, Madame"  
Kurz darauf kam der Arzt wieder aus dem Zimmer des Generals, Sophie die in der Nähe wartete kam zu ihm gelaufen und fragte nach dem Befinden des Generals.  
„Nun, die Wunde sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Ich denke 1 Woche Bettruhe und regelmäßig den Verband wechseln, dann ist der Herr General wieder auf den Beinen", sagte der Arzt zuversichtlich.  
„Ich komme dann morgen noch mal vorbei, um mir die Wunde anzuschauen. Sagen Sie bitte Madame de Jarjayes einen lieben Gruß von mir", damit verabschiedete er sich.  
Sophie begleitete ihn noch bis zur Tür und ging ohne Umwege sofort zu Madame de Jarjayes, um sie über den Zustand ihres Mannes zu informieren.  
„Danke, Sophie, kann ich jetzt zu ihm?"  
Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Tür.  
„Ja natürlich, Madame", Sophie folgte ihr aus dem Zimmer.  
Eiligen Schrittes lief Emilie de Jarjayes zu dem Zimmer ihres Mannes, atmete kurz tief ein und klopfte dann an.  
Als sie sein „Herein" hörte, öffnete sie leise die Tür und trat ein.  
Über Reyniers Gesicht huschte kurz ein Lächeln, als er sie sah.  
„Da bist du ja, Liebes, wo warst du denn?", in seiner Stimme klang auch etwas Vorwurfsvolles mit.  
„Nun ich war in Paris, ich habe eine Freundin besucht, sie reist morgen an die Riviera, zu ihren Landgütern, weil ihr Paris zu unsicher geworden ist".  
Sie setzte sich zu Reynier auf die Bettkante und nahm seine Hand in die ihre.  
„Aber reden wir nicht davon, wie geht es dir, mein Lieber?", sie beugte sich leicht über ihn und sah ihn besorgt an.  
"Besser, als es aussieht", lächelnd sah er sie an und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Du hast mir ganz schön Angst gemacht, als Sophie mir erzählte, dass du angeschossen wurdest", sagte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Und du mir etwa nicht? Fährst einfach ohne was zu sagen nach Paris", er sah sie ernst an.  
Sie setzte sich wieder gerade auf die Bettkante, hielt aber seine Hand fest und sagte leicht gekränkt: "Ich wollte nur Sophie nicht beunruhigen, sie ist doch sehr überempfindlich was das Thema Paris angeht, sie denkt ja das in der Stadt nur Mörder und Revolutionäre leben, deshalb wollte ich sie nicht beunruhigen. Was hast du gedacht, was ich in Paris mache?"  
Ernst blickte sie ihn an.  
Verlegen blickte Reynier zum Fenster, wie konnte er nur denken das sie ihn betrügen würde?  
„Bei euch Frauen weiß man ja nie, was ihr allein in der großen Stadt anstellt", lächelte er und strich mit seiner Hand sanft über ihren Handrücken.  
„Du willst mir doch wohl nichts unterstellen oder? Ich lieb nur dich und das weißt du, je älter du wirst, desto seltsamer werden deine Ideen", sagte sie mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton.  
„Was meinst du denn damit?", verblüfft sah er sie an.  
„Nun die Idee von dem Ball für Oscar, damit sie einen geeigneten Ehemann findet", entgegnete sie ihm ernst.  
Sie wollte nicht, dass er Oscar zu irgendwas zwang, was diese nicht wollte, sie kannte ihre jüngste Tochter genau, sie würde einen Weg finden ihm ein Schnippchen zu schlagen.  
„Es war ja nicht meine Idee allein, es war ein Vorschlag von General de Bouillé.  
Aber wie ich Oscar kenne, wird sie ihren Kopf durchsetzen und einen Weg finden nicht auf den Ball zu gehen", entgegnete er ihr resigniert.  
Er wollte Oscar doch nur vor den herannahenden Sturm bewahren.  
„Ich weiß es war der falsche Weg aber ich will sie doch nur beschützen", sagte er leise.  
"Das weiß ich doch, Reynier, erzähl es nicht mir sondern Oscar, sie wird es bestimmt verstehen", sagte sie ihm liebevoll.  
Sie wollte keinen Streit, weil sie wusste, das Reynier es nur gut meinte.  
„Es war ein Fehler, ich wollte, das sie das tut was ich für richtig halte und nicht das was sie möchte."  
„Ja nun hast du ja deinen Fehler eingesehen und wirst Oscars Entscheidung bestimmt akzeptieren, oder?", erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.  
„Natürlich, meine Liebe, eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es ja nicht." er versuchte sich so gut es ging aufzusetzen und sah Emilie in die Augen.  
„ Du hast ja Recht, wie meistens, nur hör ich nie auf dich", er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie.  
Im Hof war das Getrappel eines Pferdes zu hören...

**- Ende - **

**Anmerkungen: **  
Ich habe mich für die Koseformen „ meine Liebe " bzw. „ mein Lieber " entschieden, weil ich die Formulierung „Liebste bzw. Liebster" nicht mag.  
Leider ist ja im Anime nichts über Emilies Verbleib nach der Folge 14 bekannt, deshalb beruht das Gespräch der beiden auf meiner Fantasie... ^^  
Ich bin nicht näher auf die Wundversorgung des Generals eingegangen, weil es ein  
ziemlich komplexes Thema ist, die Wundchirurgie des 18 Jahrhunderts und mit unserer heutigen Chirurgie nicht vergleichbar.  
Aber grob umschrieben: Der Chirurg der damaligen Zeit war ein eigenständiger Beruf und dem des Arztes untergeordnet, man sah damals die Chirurgie noch als Handwerk an.  
Anästhesie wie wir es heute aus dem OP kennen, gab es nicht, es gab nur Opiate ( z. B. Schlafmohn ) oder es wurde Branntwein um die Patienten zu betäuben bzw. wurden die Operationen bei vollem Bewusstsein durchgeführt.  
Die Instrumente die damals genutzt wurden, erinnern an heutige OP-Instrumente, sie gelten als deren Vorläufer.  
Es gab bereits, folgende Instrumente: ( Auszug aus dem Inventar eines Feldscherers ) Schermesser, Lanzetten zum Aderlassen und um Geschwüre zu öffnen, Scheren um Binden zu machen , ein kneipenförmiges Messer, eine Beinsäge (zur Amputation), Zangen (zum Zahnziehen), Rabenschnabel, 2 Kugelzieher ( zum Anbohren und Herausziehen der bleiernen Geschosse), Kornzänglein, allerhand Sonden, Nadeln zur Wundnaht mit Zubehör, Spritzen mit langen Röhrchen (Wundspritzen), Klistierspritzen, Schwamm, Mörser.  
Als Verbandsmaterial gab es zugeschnittenes Leinen.  
Wer die Strapazen der Operation überlebte, starb meist an den Folgen wie Infektionen oder dem hohen Blutverlust.  
Wer noch fragen hat, einfach melden ;)


End file.
